You Belong to Me
by minimumstitch
Summary: Rhys' daughter grows up. Based on the song 'You Belong to Me' by Kate Rusby.


Rhys watched his little girl, watched as she finished packing her rucksack, ready to leave him. As if sensing his presence she turned around, the blue Oscar the Grouch t-shirt he had bought her in her hands.

"Do I really have to go, Tad? Why can't I start working for Uncle Jack now? I'm ready, I know I am!" She pleaded.

"We've been through this already, Anwen! And is it such a hardship to have an all expenses paid world trip? Most kids your age would kill for this kind of experience!"

"I'm not most kids!"

Rhys grimaced. Didn't he just know it! Ever since Anwen had found out about Torchwood when Gwen had died, it had been her life's goal to carry on her mother's work. By the age of 17 she had hacked into the mainframes of UNIT, Torchwood and MI5 and was a skilled marksman. She wasn't too shabby in a fight either; he remembered the day she had come home, a huge grin on her face, boasting about beating Madoc in a sparring session.

Madoc Harkness-Jones was the closest thing Anwen had to a brother. When Gwen had died it had been Madoc that his little girl had turned to, and ever since then, despite the five year age difference, the pair had been inseparable.

Rhys had never tried to talk Anwen out of joining Torchwood, knowing that it was pointless. His daughter had inherited Gwen's stubbornness, but thankfully, she had not inherited her temperament.

"No, you're not most kids! You're my kid and you know the rules. I can't stop you joining Torchwood, but I can make sure you have had a life, before you give it up."

The dark-haired teenager rolled her eyes. "I'm not giving up anything. Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack didn't mind when Madoc started working for them. And Madoc doesn't think he hasn't got a life."

"That's because his Tad and Dad run Torchwood…plus it's the only life he's known. Madoc was never going to have a normal life, but your Mam wanted you to." Rhys sighed. "Torchwood will overwhelm you, it will change your priorities and it will kill you. The average Torchwood employee rarely lives beyond thirty; your Mam and Ianto are exceptions. Your Mam made it into her forties and Ianto…well Ianto has Jack and as long as Jack has breath, so will Ianto." Rhys hugged his daughter. "I know I will lose you way too soon, but I want you to see the world, experience everything life has to offer...just don't tell me if it involves boys…or girls…or girls and boys…"

"Dad!" his daughter exclaimed, her face aflame.

"What?! Jack Harkness is your uncle! I wouldn't expect anything less of a niece of his…"

"What are you saying about my dad?"

"Madoc! What have I told you about knocking?" Rhys asked, glaring at the young man in the doorway. Madoc grinned and all Rhys could see was Jack Harkness. The boy was the spitting image of his father, it was only when you saw them together that the differences were apparent. Madoc had inherited his Tad's height and delighted in lording it over his immortal father.

Madoc rolled his eyes and recited patiently. "I must knock before coming in." He grinned wickedly. "If Dad and Tad couldn't drill that lesson into me, what chance do you have? That's why they have learned to lock doors."

Rhys couldn't help but chuckle at the proud look on Madoc's face. "Go and wait in the car, Anwen and I will be out in a minute."

After the young man left, Rhys turned to his daughter. "All set? Do you have your passport and tickets? Traveller's cheques? Bank card?"

"Yes, Tad."

"Good. Give your old man a hug."

The pair hugged, neither one saying anything, just holding on tightly. Rhys closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, trying to remember the feel of her against him. They had never been apart for longer than a week and although Rhys knew Anwen could look after herself and that Madoc would do anything in his power to protect her, it didn't stop him worrying.

They pulled apart, neither one willing to draw attention to the tears in the other's eyes. Rhys picked up her rucksack and ushered her out of the house. As they got out the door, Ianto stepped out of the SUV, taking Anwen's rucksack and storing it in the boot of the SUV. Jack nodded in greeting to Rhys.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us to the airport?" Jack asked. "There's plenty of room?"

Rhys shook his head. "Nah, I'd only make a fool of myself. Better to say my goodbyes here." He turned to Anwen. "I want you to do something for me. See everything, try everything… I want pictures, lots of pictures. The Amazon, the pyramids, Leaning Tower of Pisa, Great Barrier Reef; everything."

He hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. "Come back to me, you're my little girl and no matter how far away you are, you're mine and I will always love you, no matter what, okay?"

As they separated, Anwen kissed Rhys. "I know, I love you too, Tad."

Once the car was loaded and Anwen was belted into the SUV, Rhys leant in. "Madoc, take care of my little girl."

The young man nodded seriously. "You have my word, Uncle Rhys. I'll take good care of her."

Rhys nodded once, and then swallowed. He tapped the roof of the SUV once and watched as the SUV drove off, taking his little girl away from him. He wiped his eyes. As he walked into the house, the loneliness swamped him.

"It's only for a year, you daft sod!" he muttered to himself, but he knew that it wasn't true. His little girl had grown up.


End file.
